Tirek vs A weak boy Or is he?
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Tirek had finally won, after forcing young princess Twilight to give up her powers to save her friends, he can almost taste victory, but he never suspected to have a strange teenage looking bipedal creature be the only thing left in his way. Who is this creature named... Joshua?
1. Who and what are you?

Joshua was board... Since Neku beaten the reapers game, he hadn't really had much of a challenge. "I wonder what's going on elsewhere?" He pondered. He then started to look at other worlds.(A/N yes, this is post kingdom hearts 3D as well) "no, no, wait... People who dream within a dream, i know that I did some crazy things too but that's just weird". He continued to scroll through the variation of worlds until. "wait... A world of sentient ponies, planet Equis, hmmm...!?" He then noticed a conflict going on, a lavender alicorn vs. A strange bull/hoarse creature. "It seems this world has a desperate need of help... I'm sure nobody will mind if I help out a bit" he chuckled "plus that purple pony for some reason reminds me of Neku" he teleported off.

Tirek had finally done it, he finally won. Nopony, not even the princesses could stop him now."ahem" he heard a voice asking for his attention. He turned around only to find a beam of light hit him in the face. He growled and got back up "who dares to challenge my pow-" he stopped due to pure shock of what he saw. A young strange bipedal creature was standing there with a smug grin, it had a blond shaggy mane and blue eyes, it's clothing was strange as well, a blue polo and a pair of jeans. Twilight was watching this as well and was the first to break the silence. "w-who and what are you" she said in a shocked tone. The creatures grin grew wider, "I go by many names but..." He bowed "you can call me... Joshua.

(A/N damn not bad for my first story no, now please review and comment and tell me what you think, peace!)


	2. Lets duel

Tirek was not happy, so close to victory. But then this furless ape had to interfere. He growled, "get out of my way you damn monkey!" He then shot a blast of dark magic at him. Joshua smiled then did a little spin around the beam, thus dodging the attack. "Well well well, it looks like someone is a bit grumpy today" he chuckled. Then Joshua pointed his hand out and a pillar of light erupted from under Tirek. Tirek was launched a full 300 feet back from the attack. Joshua then saw a medallion on the floor. He picked it up,"well this certainly looks important" he said, then he tossed it to Twilight. "I think your gonna need that!" He yelled. Twilight went to check on her freinds after catching the medal.

Tirek was in complete shock,'that brat can use magic!?' He thought. Joshua teleported in front of his face, floating in mid air. "It's not magic, Tirek" Joshua said. Tirek was at a loss of words, did it just read his mind? "yes, yes I did" the boy then launched on of his 'Jesus beams' at Tirek at point blank range. Tirek was now officially pissed off, after getting back up, he charged at Joshua With killing intent. Joshua put his smug look back on, then proceeded to back flip over the charging demon Like he was from the Matrix. Joshua then landed perfectly and then turned to Tirek and said "Predictable".

Mean while, the mane six were off to the tree of harmony. "Twi do ya have an idea on what that critter was?" Applejack yelled. "I don't know" she yelled back, "but what I do know is he is trying to buy us some time so we can get to the Tree of Harmony". "you know what..." Rainbow Dash said,"he ain't half bad for an alien". Pinkiepie interrupted "actually the term is teen boy dashie", AJ cocked a eyebrow "and how in sam hill did ya know that?". Pinkie shrugged "i don't know, I probably read the summary". (A/U pinkie, dose the fourth wall mean nothing to you?) The ponies then continued running in the direction of the Tree of Harmony.

Back at the battle, Joshua was now down right trolling Tirek, ether it was the constant dodging or the annoying counter attacks. And the worst part for Tirek was the fact that for some reason, he couldn't absorb Joshua's powers."Come on Tirek, at least try to challenge me" Joshua taunted "your to Zeta Slow".

Back in sabuyia japan, Sho minimoto was about to enjoy a cup of coffee until He suddenly stood up, "I sense a disturbance in the metric system" he said.

Tirek Chuckled, "you oblivious fool" he then disappeared into a dark mist. "An illusion!?" Joshua was taken by surprise long enough for Tirek to shoot him in the back and launch him into a mountain. "Humph, not so slick now are you, Ape" Tirek remarked. It didn't last long for the smoke to disapate And reveal another shocker. Joshua was standing in the ruble, unharmed, and something was, in Tirek's case, Frightenly different about him. He had two white angelic wings on his back now, and big amount of power radiating from him. "Ok then it looks like I have to show you what happens when you screw with the composer" Joshua said coldly.


	3. A angel from the heavens

Twilight stoped in her tracks. "W- what was that" she said, "what was what Twi?" AJ asked with a concerned. 'This power, it is like that of celestia, is this the power of that boy?' She thought.

"You have no idea what type of Higher being you are messing with" Joshua said bluntly. Tirek scoffed "really? I was about to say the same thing to you, now shut up and die" Tirek then shot a blast at the boy. But then within 2 inches of his face the blast stoped dead in its tracks in mid air, then Joshua casually walked past it like nothing happend. "My turn" he said and snapped his fingers causing chains composed of pure light to apear and pin Tirek to the ground. "I think I gave the girls all the time they needed" joshua smirked. Tirek then perked at that statement. during the coarse of the battle The mane 6 managed to get to the chest at the Tree of Harmony. "Bye, bye" Joshua smiled as he waved his hand. Then a giant rainbow lazar hit Tirek directly thus destroying him. (**A/U taste the Rainbow mother f*cker) **Twilight was shocked at Joshua's appearance, he was composed of light. "What are you?" She asked. Joshua smiled "why my dear, im a angel from the heavens themselves" "why did you help us" she asked the spirit. He laughed "lets just say you are a lot like someone I know in my world and I couldn't help but see that you needed assistance" "Thats all just a cowinsadance!" she was shocked, she thought that he was sent by celestia to help her or someone up there in heaven actually knew that she would lose her powers so they sent him to help or something like that. Now she was depressed, she lost to Tirek while he didn't break a sweat while ripping him a new one. 'Now don't think of it like that' she jumped at his sudden voice in her head. 'the real reason you won is because you never gave up, you couldn't afford to lose, so you kept on fighting for the sake of your freinds' He placed his hand on her shoulder 'theres a saying that I have, if you give up on yourself, you give up on the world, you never give up , persue what is most inportant to yo. And you'll do amazing things' she smiled at his words. He started to fade, 'my time is almost up here' "will we ever see you again?" She asked. Joshua smiled "maybe we will, maybe we won't, only time will tell" He the teleported away in a sparkaly display, leaving the lavender pony to her thoughts.

**A/N well this was a interesting story, this was my first one actually and it turned out pretty well, comment and review and tell me what you think, Peace!**


End file.
